Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension for a front double-axle vehicle, and more particularly to a suspension for a front double-axle vehicle that reduces an axial load deviation between a first front axle and a second front axle and improves the ride comfort of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the related art, a front axle 1 for a commercial vehicle is an axle that is disposed at a front side of the vehicle and is capable of steering the vehicle, and a rear axle 2 is a drive axle for transmission of power. A front axle 1 for some large trucks is formed of two axles including a first front axle 1a and a second front axle 1b. A front leaf spring 3 and a rear leaf spring 4 that operate as suspensions for the first front axle 1a and the second front axle 1b are configured to be independently operated.
In particular, an eye end 3a of the front leaf spring 3 that corresponds to a front end of the front leaf spring 3 is coupled to a first front bracket 6 mounted to a vehicle body frame 5. A rear end of the front leaf spring 3 is coupled to a front shackle 7 and the front shackle 7 is coupled to a second front bracket 8 mounted to the vehicle body frame 5. An eye end 4a of the rear leaf spring 4 that corresponds to a front end of the rear leaf spring 4 is coupled to a first rear bracket 9 mounted to the vehicle body frame 5. A rear end of the rear leaf spring 4 is coupled to a rear shackle 100 and the rear shackle 100 is coupled to a second rear bracket 111 mounted to the vehicle body frame 5.
When an imbalance between the first front axle 1a and the second front axle 1b is caused by a change in spring constants of the front and rear leaf springs 3 and 4, or a change in camber in an unloaded state, etc., a deviation between axial loads of the first front axle 1a and the second front axle 1b is generated. The conventional suspension, in which the front leaf spring 3 and the rear leaf spring 4 are operated independently, does not have any structure capable of reducing an axial load deviation between the first front axle 1a and the second front axle 1b. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that with the lapse of time, the axial load deviation between the first front axle 1a and the second front axle 1b is exacerbated, thus causing reduction in the steerability and the safety of the vehicle. Furthermore, due to a difference in tire wear rate between the first front axle 1a and the second front axle 1b, the drive stability may be reduced, and the tire replacement period may be shortened.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.